My Little Pony: Friendship is Chaos
by Sonicblaster21
Summary: When one of Tails' inventions go wrong, it teleports Team Sonic to another dimension. Not only they got teleported, Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman is also there. Now Team Sonic and the Mane Six must team up to stop Dr. Eggman and help the three Mobians get home. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog is a royal-blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound. He has emerald-green eyes, a cocky attitude, and he wears white gloves and red sneakers. Sonic is also the hero of Mobius.

Sonic was in the forest, sitting on a branch of the biggest oak tree that he could find. The tree was on the bank of a river and had a nice view: a clear sky, a the tops of trees, and a small cottage a few miles away. Sonic took out a small gem, about the size of his fist, and looked at it closely. It was dark blue that glowed with a warm light and he could see his reflection on the gem. This was a Chaos Emerald, one of seven mystical gems with extraordinary power.

_THUD_

The tree suddenly shook and made him fall down. He landed head first and when he looked up, he saw a red echidna with purple eyes, large white gloves, red and yellow shoes, and a white crescent shape on his chest. This echidna is Sonic's old friend, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles is the last of his kind and he has super strength.

"What was that for, Knucklehead?!" Sonic snapped.

"Had to get you down, Tails wants us to see his knew invention." Knuckles said with a satisfied grin.

Sonic got annoyed really fast. "Then why didn't you call me then? I was in perfect hearing range!"

"Then where's the fun in that?"

Sonic growled and got up. "Fine lets see what Tails has to show us. Race you to the workshop!" Sonic sped off towards the workshop at full speed leaving Knuckles in the dust.

"HEY! No fair, Sonic.! Wait up!"

At the workshop Sonic came through the door with a loud bang! Once the noise from the door was loud enough to startle the person who was in the basement, Sonic knew this because there was the clang of tools hitting each other and hitting the floor.

"Sonic! Can you be any louder?" a voice called out from the basement. This was Tails, a yellow fox with white fur on his muzzle, chest and tip of his tails, he had blue eyes, wore white gloves, and red and white sneakers. Also he had two tails.

"Sorry, buddy." Sonic looked behind him and saw a red figure, this was Knuckles. He was leaning on a tree trying to catch his breath. Sonic shouted out to the echidna, "YOU'RE A BIT SLOW KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Knuckles gave Sonic a death glare. Once at the workshop, the red echidna snapped at Sonic. "Why didn't you wait for me?!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sonic mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just wanted to get this story out. I promise that this one will be longer and more interesting.

* * *

Tails led Sonic and Knuckles to the basement where they saw a round machine. It was silver, with seven sockets going around with six of them filled with a Chaos Emerald.

"This is my inter-dimensional transporter." Tails said. "I was able create it using the Chaos Emeralds. As you two know, the Chaos Emeralds have the ability to alter space and time, so I used that to my advantage. So what do you guys think?"

Sonic examined the machine. He was kinda disappointed at Tails for some reason but he didn't know. "Honestly, I thought it would be bigger."

"I thought about it being bigger too but then I thought how we could return if we ever go through to another dimension. Its size is able for us to pick up and take it to another world."

"Then let's fire it up then." Knuckles said. But before Tails could, a large hole opened up in the wall and Dr. Eggman came flying in on Egg Mobile.

"Eggman!" The three said at once.

Eggman laughed as he put on his trademark smile. "Hello Sonic Heroes!"

"What are you doing here, Eggman?" Tails asked with an angry tone.

Eggman laughed again. "Why I'm here for your little machine, Tails. You see, I have been trying to build a machine that could allow me to travel through dimensions. But I failed every time."

"Did it blow up on your face like every failed experiment, Baldy?" Sonic said, smiling at the thought of his machines blowing up when he was right there.

"NO!" Growled Eggman. "I just couldn't find the right power source that could alter time and space. Until I saw Tails gathering parts for a machine while searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails did have a feeling he was being watched for the past few weeks. "So you were spying on me?!"

"I wouldn't call it spying... More like observing."

"Call it what you want, Egghead, you were still going to steal the machine." Sonic said. "Why do you even want it?"

"I have two plans in mind: 1. send you three to a different world with no way back and conquer the world or 2. travel their and conquer that world."

Knuckles stepped forward, ready to punch Eggman. "Well that won't happen, Eggman." Knuckles then leaped forward, punching the Egg Mobile. As his fist made contact with the Egg Mobile, Knuckles was shocked and sent flying backwards. As he was sent backwards, he hit Tails' machine and it activated.

"Oh no! My machine has activated!" Tails said with great concern.

"Can't you shut it off?" Sonic asked.

"No! Once it is activated it can't be shut off." Tails said frantically.

"WHAT!" Everyone including Dr. Eggman exclaimed.

Then the machine went off and a bright light flashed. Once it was gone, no one was there, not even the machine.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was walking through town one day, running her errands. Twilight is a purple alicorn with a dark purple mane, light purple eyes, and a six pointed star for a cutie mark. Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assistant, came walking up, holding a list and a quill.

"That makes everything on the list." Spike said, checking off the last item on the list.

"Good. All we need to do now is finish my research for Princess Celestia." Twilight said, grabbing a book with her magic from her saddle bag.

Spike tried to look at the pages but he was too short to see. He got frustrated and finally asked what was on his mind: "You never told me what you were researching. Mind telling me?"

Twilight chuckled. "Well if you must know, Celestia has asked me to research other dimensions. She never told me why but I am positive that she has her reasons."

"I bet she wants to travel to another world to ally with." Spike said, jumping in the air as he finished his sentence.

"Please, Spike. As amazing as that sounds, I doubt beings from another dimension will want to ally with us at first sight."

Just then, there was a loud shock wave heard in the distance followed by someone screaming. Twilight and Spike turned around to see something falling from the sky and land in the Everfree Forest.

"Whoa! What was that?" Spike asked as he pointed to the dark forest.

"I don't know. It could be anything." Twilight answered.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Rainbow Dash is a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, violet eyes, and a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. She flown down and landed next to Twilight and Spike.

"Rainbow Dash, did you see that too?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. I saw it from the sky and from what I saw, it left a pretty big crater."

Then, four more ponies came running up: Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Rarity is a white unicorn with an indigo, curled mane, and three diamonds for her cutie mark. Fluttershy is a yellow pegasus with a bubblegum oink mane, azure eyes, and three pink butterflies for her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie is a pink earth pony with a curly, hot pink mane, light blue eyes, and three party balloons for her cutie mark. Applejack is an orange earth pony with a yellow mane tied up in a pony tail, green eyes, three red apples for her cutie mark and she wears a cow boy's hat.

"I'm guessing you saw that thing falling too?" Twilight asked her friends. They all nodded. "Okay then, we are going in."

Fluttershy instantly started to shake. "I-in there?" She asked, fearful of going in the Everfree Forest.

"Yes in there. Where else do you think we're going?" Rainbow said.

"Spike, you take my bags back to the library." Twilight said, dropping her bags next to the baby dragon. Spike saluted and went back to the library.

The six ponies and Spike then proceeded to find whatever had fallen into the dark and mysterious forest.

* * *

Sonic had his head in the ground, like the same way in Sonic Unleashed. (Yes, I a continuing the joke.) Sonic struggled to get out of the ground and when he did, he fell of his butt.

"Ow!" Said Sonic, holding his head. "I guess Tails' machine worked then. Where am I anyways?" Sonic then looked around and saw that he was in a big crater, and more importantly, a dark forest. He stood up and walked to the edge of the crater and there he saw a path. Sonic decided to follow the path and sped off.

As Sonic ran through the forest, he past six ponies. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to see if he wasn't hallucinating and saw that the ponies were looking back at him. He saw one of them, a cyan pegasus, talking to the rest of them and started to fly towards him at incredible speeds. Sonic didn't like this so he sped off the way he was headed.

The pegasus caught up fast and tried to tackle him. Sonic quick stepped out of the way and continued to run. The pegasus continued to try and stop him but Sonic's reflexes were faster than its movements.

"Sit still!" The pegasus shouted. Its voice sounded feminine so Sonic guessed it was a female.

Sonic stopped running, turned around, and started to run around the pegasus as fast as he could. The got dizzy and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that being attacked means I have to stop for you to hit me." Sonic said with an angry tone. "I want answers, now."

The pegasus got up and tackled Sonic to the ground and put her front hooves on his shoulders, pinning him down. "No! I want answers."

Sonic tried to get up but couldn't even lift his torso an inch. "Like I'll answer anything you've got to say."

"You will talk or there will serious consequences."

Sonic didn't respond to her. He just tried to get up. Just when Sonic was about to give up on trying to get off, the other five ponies that Sonic saw came running down the path.

"Rainbow Dash, get off it!" Said one of the ponies, a purple alicorn. When Rainbow wouldn't get off, she levitated the pegasus off with some kind of power. Rainbow was set down near the other ponies but was held down by the orange pony.

Sonic stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks for getting her off me." Sonic thanked.

"Hey, I was making sure that you wouldn't get away!" The pegasus shouted.

Another pony, a white unicorn, started to speak. "Rainbow darling, you said you were going to try and talk to him, not attack him."

"Hey, it's no big deal." Sonic said, walking up to the group.

The ponies looked at Sonic. "I'm terribly sorry for my friend's behavior." Said the alicorn.

"I just said, it's not a big deal."

"Who are ya anyways?" The orange pony said after letting the pegasus up once she calmed down.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And who might you six be?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn said.

"I'm am Rarity." The unicorn said.

"Ma' name is Applejack-" The orange pony said, before getting interrupted.

"I'M PINKIE PIE!"

"I-I am F-f-fluttershy..." The yellow pegasus said, clearly nervous.

Sonic looked over at the cyan pegasus. She turned away and said nothing. "What's her problem?" The other ponies shrugged.

"Don't mind her. Rainbow Dash gets like this every once in a while." Twilight said.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, why don't we get out of this forest." Sonic said, walking down the path.

Fluttershy's body perked up. She had an expression of relief on her face and she started to fly ahead of Sonic. The group of seven then headed for the exit of the forest.


End file.
